


Bezsenność

by Winnetou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nat i Bruce w tle, Stony - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Dom Bartonów rzeczywiście był bezpieczny i przytulny, ale według niektórych miał zdecydowanie zbyt mało sypialni.





	Bezsenność

Tony uznał, że zamorduje Clinta. Udusi łucznika jego własną poduszką, to pewne. 

Kiedy Barton poinformował ich podczas kolacji, że na noc muszą dobrać się w pary Stark był pewien, że żartuje. Spojrzał wtedy na Natashę z zawadiackim uśmiechem i zamiarem rzucenia jakiegoś dwuznacznego dowcipu, kiedy ona, uśmiechając się podobnie i patrząc mu prosto w oczy, sięgnęła przez stół i wzięła za rękę zaskoczonego Bruce’a. Banner zaczerwienił się po same uszy i uciekł wzrokiem w bok. Tony już miał rzucić na ten temat jakąś kąśliwą uwagę, kiedy dotarło do niego, że Barton nie żartuje. Zanim jednak zdążył się oburzyć, że to nie on pierwszy zaklepał sobie noc z Czarną Wdową uświadomił sobie jeszcze coś – jedyną opcją, jaka mu pozostała, był Kapitan Przystojniak. 

\- Nie przeszkadza ci to? – zwrócił się do Steve’a, który najspokojniej w świecie pochłaniał kanapki.  
\- Spałem w gorszych miejscach i w gorszym towarzystwie – Rogers wzruszył ramionami. – Jeśli nie chrapiesz i się nie rozpychasz, to jakoś to przeżyję. To raczej Clint i Laura mają powody do narzekania. 

Tym sposobem Tony stał teraz w niewielkiej, ale przytulnej sypialni i wściekłym spojrzeniem mierzył stojące pod oknem łóżko. Łóżko było dość duże, ale nawet gdyby zajmowało cały pokój, to według Starka i tak byłoby za małe. Nie chodziło o to, że nie lubi spać z kimś i doskonale rozumiał, że w tych warunkach nie ma wielkiego wyboru, a już na pewno nie powinien być niewdzięczny, ale no… to był Rogers. Jakoś nie mógł się z tym pogodzić, a przecież, na Boga, mieli tylko przekimać jakoś jedną noc! 

\- Wolisz spać z brzegu czy od ściany? – zapytał Steve. Przyniósł dodatkowy koc, bo co to tego, że będą potrzebować dwóch, obaj zgodzili się jednomyślnie. Na szczęście nie było z tym problemów, bo Clint stwierdził, że Nat i Bruce’owi pewnie w zupełności wystarczy jeden.  
\- Obojętne – mruknął Tony.  
\- To ja śpię pod oknem – zdecydował Rogers ściągając koszulkę.

Tony przełknął ślinę. To był kolejny problem. O ile dla niego i Bannera Clint znalazł jakieś koszulki na zmianę, to nie miał nic w rozmiarze Steve’a, który zapewnił, że to żaden kłopot i może spać bez. Stark wolał nie mówić głośno, że _dla niego_ to _jest_ kłopot. 

Steve tym czasem, czując się najwyraźniej zupełnie swobodnie, mościł się na swojej połowie łóżka. Tony, mając do wyboru tylko podłogę, ułożył się na samym brzegu materaca, plecami do Steve’a i ciasno zawinął w koc. 

\- Nie musisz się bać, nie gryzę. No chyba, że lubisz – rzucił Rogers.

Tony odburczał coś pod nosem, choć taki żart ze strony Capa w normalnych warunkach powinien skutkować co najmniej niedowierzaniem. 

\- Nie boisz się, że spadniesz? – spróbował znowu blondyn, ale Stark uparcie milczał, więc zrezygnował z dalszych prób nawiązania rozmowy. – Dobranoc, Tony – powiedział cicho i nakrył się kocem.

Tony nie odpowiedział, tylko wpatrywał się w przeciwległą ścianę. Nie chciało mu się spać. W ciągu ostatniego dnia przeżyli wystarczająco dużo stresów i teraz sam siebie pytał, czemu jeszcze ich sobie dokłada. Przecież to nie powinno być nic nadzwyczajnego. Zdarzało mu się już spać w jednym łóżku z Rhodey’em, kiedy imprezy okazywały się jednak zbyt mocno zakrapiane. W ogóle Tony miał mocno liberalne poglądy i nie stronił od nowych doświadczeń, a przecież on i Steve nie robili nic zdrożnego, nie rozumiał więc, czemu tak bardzo denerwuje się na spędzenie z nim nocy w tym samym łóżku. Może dlatego, że Rogers wydawał się podchodzić do tego zupełnie spokojnie. Gdzieś ze zdradzieckich głębin jego umysłu wychynęło pytanie, czy Cap ma może w kwestiach łóżkowych jakieś doświadczenia z mężczyznami, ale przegonił je, zanim wyobraźnia zdążyła podsunąć mu jakiś bardziej szczegółowy obraz. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby leżąc obok niego zaczął sobie coś wyobrażać. Bruce ma fajnie, pomyślał. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy on i Nat zbliżyli się do siebie. Życzył im szczęścia, ale nie mógł powstrzymać się przed myśleniem o tym, co on sam robiłby teraz z Nat. Westchnął ciężko i przesunął się trochę, szukając wygodniejszej pozycji. Zamiast tego wylądował w łóżku z Kapitanem Ameryką. 

Kolejne minuty mijały, a Tony wciąż nie mógł zasnąć. Za plecami słyszał spokojny oddech Steve’a, a przez otwarte okno dochodził do niego szum pobliskiego lasu i odgłosy nocnego życia miejscowej fauny. Były tak obce i różne od tego, do czego był przyzwyczajony, że wcale nie pomagały w zaśnięciu. W końcu, po jakiejś godzinie, poczuł, że ręka całkiem mu zdrętwiała, więc rad niewola ostrożnie obrócił się na drugi bok. Steve spał na plecach, jedna rękę miał zarzuconą za głowę, a druga leżała na jego brzuchu. Usta miał lekko uchylone. Im dłużej Tony na niego patrzył, tym więcej szczegółów zauważał. Zmarszczka między brwiami zniknęła, a rysy twarzy straciły to ciągłe napięcie, co sprawiło, że wyglądał na jeszcze młodszego. Miał pieprzyki pod obojczykiem, na piersi i lewym ramieniu. I jeszcze (Chryste, czemu w ogóle zwrócił na to uwagę?!) te długie, niemal dziewczęce rzęsy. Choć ręka wciąż mrowił go nieprzyjemnie Tony znów odwrócił się plecami do Rogersa z mocnym postanowieniem, że zaśnie, choćby miał zacząć liczyć barany. 

 

 

Nie wiedział, jak długo już spał, kiedy poczuł, że jest mu dziwnie gorąco. Na początku wydawało mu się, że to część snu, ale jego umysł, powoli dryfujący ku jawie, coraz wyraźniej dawał mu do zrozumienia, że coś jest nie tak. W końcu Tony ocknął się i zarejestrował, że choć koc ma oplątany wokół nóg to jest mu bardzo ciepło, a coś ciężkiego przygniata mu plecy. Leżał na brzuchu, twarzą od okna i przez chwilę nie mógł ogarnąć, gdzie jest. Wtedy poczuł na swoim karku ciepły powiew, po którym przeszedł go dreszcz. Odwrócił się ostrożnie i niemal zetknął się nosem ze śpiącym tuż obok Steve’em. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymał chęć odsunięcia się gwałtownie, bo zapewne zleciałby na podłogę. Wyglądało na to, że Rogers przez sen przysunął się do niego i w dodatku przerzucił rękę przez jego plecy. Nawet przez koszulkę Tony czuł, jak gorące jest ciało superżołnierza. Niby wiedział, że to przez przyspieszony metabolizm i inne zmiany, jakich dokonało w jego ciele serum, ale to w żaden sposób nie wyjaśniało, czemu jemu samemu nagle zrobiło się tak ciepło. Leżeli tak blisko siebie, że Tony z łatwością wyczuwał zapach żelu pod prysznic, którego użyczył im Clint, a to z jakiegoś powodu wcale nie ułatwiało mu skupienia. Zastanawiał się, czy powinien obudzić Steve’a i kazać mu się odsunąć, czy może po prostu zająć jego miejsce pod oknem. Najchętniej po prostu by go kopnął. Zanim zdążył zdecydować Rogers zamamrotał coś przez sen i sam odsunął się trochę. Stark uznał, że ma już wystarczająco przestrzeni na swoim brzegu łóżka, żeby przestać obawiać się krótkiego, acz gwałtownego lotu na podłogę, więc nie ma sensu go budzić. Poza tym jakoś nie chciał tłumaczyć, że Steve właśnie przytulał go przez sen, a jemu to przeszkadzało, ale nie do końca. Było już wystarczająco dziwnie. Ułożył się wygodniej i na nowo podjął próby zaśnięcia. 

 

 

Śniło mu się, że spada. Ostatnio często mu się to śniło. Leciał w dół i nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Zawsze budził się tuż przed samym uderzeniem w ziemię, z sercem w gardle i pulsem szybującym pod niebiosa, zlany potem i zdyszany. Tym razem jednak coś było inaczej. Słyszał czyjś głos, który wołał go z daleka. Wiedział, że go zna, ale nie mógł rozpoznać. Chciał odpowiedzieć na wołanie, prosić o pomoc czy ratunek, ale z jego ściśniętego gardła nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. Ziemia była już całkiem blisko, kiedy obudził się z głośnym okrzykiem, gwałtownie łapiąc powietrze. 

\- Już dobrze, Tony. Wszystko w porządku…

Steve wpatrywał się w niego z niepokojem. Chyba próbował go obudzić, bo jedną rękę wciąż trzymał na jego ramieniu. 

\- To nic. To tylko koszmar… - Tony powoli uspokajał się. Przeżywane we śnie emocje cichły z wolna, a jemu zaczęło robić się głupio, że Rogers widział go w takiej sytuacji. Nigdy nie pokazywał po sobie swoich słabości, a już na pewno nie chciał tego robić przed Capem.  
\- Rzucałeś się przez sen – cicho powiedział Steve. Wciąż uważnie wpatrywał się w Starka. – Próbowałem cię obudzić, ale nie reagowałeś.  
\- Już mówiłem, że to tylko zły sen. Czasami mi się zdarzają. – Tony próbował go zbyć. – Idź spać, zaraz mi przejdzie – dodał i przetarł twarz dłońmi; poczuł że się trzęsą, więc szybko zacisnął je na kocu, żeby Steve nie zauważył.

Kapitan nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale posłuchał. Położył się na swojej połowie łóżka i naciągnął na siebie koc, choć wciąż obserwował Starka spod przymkniętych powiek. Widział, że Tony prostuje i zaciska palce, mierzwi sobie włosy i wzdycha ciężko, choć bezgłośnie. 

W końcu Tony też się położył, tak jak poprzednio plecami do Steve’a. Był wdzięczny, że mężczyzna o nic go nie wypytuje i miał nadzieję, że rano też nie będzie drążył tematu. Nie miał ochoty zwierzać mu się z tego, jak ciężko przeżył to, co wydarzyło się w Nowym Jorku. Wiedział, że powinien poszukać jakiejś fachowej pomocy, ale jakoś nie mógł się na to zdobyć. To by oznaczało, że w jego „zbroi”, w twardym pancerzu jakim obwarował swoje myśli i uczucia, pojawiły się pęknięcia. Postanowił, że sam sobie z tym poradzi. Do tej pory sobie radził i nie zamierzał się poddawać. W dzień nie było źle, wokół zawsze się coś działo i praktycznie w ogóle o tym nie myślał. Najgorsze były noce. To wtedy nachodziły go najczarniejsze myśli, a lęk podstępnie zakradał się i obejmował jego serce lepkimi, zimnymi palcami. 

Znów westchnął, tym razem głośniej, i spróbował ułożyć się wygodniej, kiedy poczuł, jak silne ramię obejmuje go i przyciska do gorącej piersi. Był zbyt zaskoczony, żeby coś powiedzieć, zaprotestować czy w ogóle się poruszyć, zresztą Steve też milczał. Przysunął się całkiem blisko, przywierając do pleców Tony’ego, obejmując go w pasie i kładąc dłoń na jego piersi. Oddech załaskotał Starka w ucho, kiedy Rogers ukrył twarz w jego włosach. 

\- Już dobrze, Tony – wyszeptał Steve. – Nie bój się i spróbuj zasnąć. Jestem przy tobie. 

Tony poczuł, że znów brakuje mu tchu, ale tym razem to nie był strach. Tym razem to było to ciepłe, dobre i bezpieczne uczucie, którego nie czuł od bardzo dawna. Nie chciał go jeszcze nazywać, bo obawiał się, że może się mylić, ale mimo to cały pozostały po koszmarze lęk ulotnił się w jednej chwili. Nakrył swoją dłonią dłoń Steve’a, który przeplótł razem ich palce i ścisnął je mocno. Tony uśmiechnął się do siebie czując, jak ogarnia go senność i po raz pierwszy od kilku lat był przekonany, że tej nocy nie przyśni mu się już nic złego. 

***  


\- Skarbie, co robisz? – zapytała Laura, kiedy idąc korytarzykiem zauważyła męża czającego się przy uchylonych drzwiach jednej z sypialni.  
\- Ciiii! – gwałtownie uciszył ją Clint. Dopiero teraz zauważyła w jego dłoni komórkę.  
\- Clint, o co chodzi? – zapytała szeptem, coraz bardziej zaintrygowana i spróbowała zajrzeć mu przez ramię.  
\- Sama zobacz. – Barton uśmiechnął się złośliwie i odsunął, robiąc jej miejsce.

Laura zajrzała do sypialni, w której umieścili Tony’ego i Steve’a i musiała zakryć dłonią usta, żeby stłumić śmiech. Przestała dziwić się mężowi kiedy zobaczyła obu mężczyzn śpiących na łyżeczkę. Tony był tą mniejszą łyżeczką. W duchu stwierdziła, że wyglądają całkiem uroczo.

\- Clint, nieładnie tak fotografować ludzi, kiedy śpią – z udawaną surowością zwróciła się do męża.  
\- Cicho, właśnie załatwiam sobie emeryturę – mruknął łucznik i znów podniósł telefon. – Stark zapłaci za te zdjęcia więcej, niż jakakolwiek gazeta. Poza tym Nat zabiłaby mnie, gdybym tego dla niej nie uwiecznił. Ona i Bruce już wstali?  
\- Sądząc po tym, o której wczoraj ucichli myślę, że możemy dać im jeszcze trochę pospać.


End file.
